


Untitled

by accol



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury unexpectedly joins M in her office for a little dessert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XIV (Fiery Fourteen)](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/526639.html?thread=32568879#t32568879) for the prompt _dessert_

“Fury,” M said, eyebrow high with typical superiority. She gestured with her teaspoon to the chair across from her. “Sit.”  
  
“Yes, Ma’am,” he replied with a relaxed drawl. “I see things are slow enough around here that you have time for a four course dinner.”  
  
She leveled a steady look at him. “Five.” She slipped a small bite of chocolate trifle into her mouth and savored it. “Five courses. Why are you here? Did Mr. Stark break some bit of diplomacy again?”  
  
“Oh, ho. So, we’re gonna talk about who has a rein on their agents, are we?”  
  
She sucked a hint of chocolate from her lower lip, leaving it shining in the light of her desk lamp. Seconds ticked between them.  
  
“Care for a taste?” She spooned another bite from the glass and held it toward him slightly.   
  
He smiled broadly and leaned in. “I’m pretty sure you know already, that  _is_  why I came all the way over here. For a little...  _taste_.”  
  
She laughed fondly and swatted at his arm with her free hand. “If you start feeding me some line about chocolate complementing vanilla, I will hit the bloody eject button.”  
  
“We can’t have that,” Fury said softly, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. He put the spoon back on the dinner tray, taking a taste instead from her lips. A soft press of flesh upon flesh, each taking a moment to remember the other even though they’d known each other for so many years, since a time when neither had these soft bits or the lines drawn across their faces. Many years ago, when they were shining bits of national security potential, full of more energy than creativity... now, perhaps the qualities were reversed, and little snippets of imaginative time to themselves were carved away from their other duties.   
  
Silent music led their swaying as she pushed the leather coat from his shoulders. He drew a long finger along her jawline, tipping her head back for another brush of his lips. Piece after piece of clothing found the floor or the armchair.   
  
“I misled you earlier,” she said. Fury was laid out on the floor beneath her, tugging her knickers down and cradling her ankle as she stepped out of them.  
  
“You did, hm?” He licked a stripe along her toe.  
  
“I did indeed. I’ve reserved the fifth course until  _now_.”   
  
M slipped to her knees above his face, running her thumbs across the scars there before spreading her lips and giving him a taste. Fury strained upward, leaning to lick.   
  
“Ah ah, let me,” she said firmly, pressing a palm against his forehead. “S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are used to being a bit... well, a bit  _used_ , wouldn’t you say, Nicholas?”   
  
Her teasing barb went unanswered as she pushed her hardened clit against his tongue, feeling every rasp of it, mouthfucking him until they both were gasping for air.   
  
“That’s it, now suck,” she ordered. “And do it properly or there will be no pudding for you.”


End file.
